Dingdong Avanzado signs contract with IBC-13, will head music business unit
September 16, 2013 Dingdong Avanzado's project signs his contract with IBC-13 at the Aracama Restaurant. (IBC) Multi-talented singer-songwriter, TV host, recording artist and actor as the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado officially signed a contract with IBC-13 and formalized his much-publicized transfer to his new home network. Dingdong Avanzado assumes music executive post in IBC Channel 13. Dingdong is apart of IBC-13 contract actors, and to ssing theme songs for the network's soap operas. Describing the Philippine music industry his role in IBC Channel 13 as that of more than just a talent, Dingong said he will be in charge of the music business unit of the network. Regarded as the most outstanding Concert performers, multi-platinum recording artist, songwriter, director and total entertainer garnered several attributes earned the Gold and Platinum Record awards. “I will oversee the musical content of IBC-13 shows and write new songs,” the 45-year old told a select group of entertainment media last Saturday. Dingdong Avanzado has ahead of IBC-13 talent. The network’s owner, new chairman Eric Canoy, has assigned him to head the station’s music department. In addition to his executive functions that you’re signing a contract in your new home, IBC-13’s newly appointed chief entertainment content officer, Laurenti Dyogi, also confirmed that Avanzado will also have his own shows, including a musical variety show It's Partytime, in-charge of all the music content of the shows while Avanzado signed his recording contract with the music recording company IBC Records to release Song for You, a new album concept of the new album released on August 27, 2013 assures fans that the new album will complement Dingdong’s stature as one of the icons of the local music industry. Dingdong shakes hands with IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and IBC chief entertainment content officer Laurenti Dyogi stands beside him. (IBC) For his part, IBC president and chief executive officer Boots Anson-Roa admitted that he has been a fan of The Original Prince of Pop for sometime. As consultant, Dingdong will be in charge of creating music content for the Kapinoy network. So expect Avanzado to write theme songs for various IBC shows, among others. Dingdong will be exclusive to television as on-camera performer and composer, and also head IBC-13's Music Business Unit. Dyogi responded to the gesture and explained that Dingdong will be stand as the over-all music in-charge of IBC-13's shows from teleserye theme songs to the network thematic jingles, Dingdong said. After the contract signing, Boots exclaimed that the comedian is going to report to work immediately since he will be a part of a new musical variety show and the drama series. Although he is handling the Music Department of IBC-13, his new home network, Dingdong believes that the Kapinoy Network in keep putting up their own record label in the tradition of ABS-CBN’s Star Records and the GMA Network’s GMA Records shares a good relationship with the company in his recording career. Boots Anson-Roa, IBC President and CEO, said the music will be a part of Avanzado's responsibility with the network. "Dingdong is a very good singer and a very good actor, he is a good composer and songwriter, so he has offer to IBC-13. He will most especially be in charge of musical strategy for our shows." Boots stressed the importance of music to any show. "Music plays a big difference, it plays an important part in a show, especially that we're preparing fresh new contents in our shows," he said. So it's safe to say that from now on, Dingdong's new compositions will be for IBC Channel 13. While music played a big factor in his decision to join IBC-13, Ogie also cited his close ties with IBC chairman Eric Canoy and vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz, who was a principal sponsor. Dingdong promised that he will help IBC-13 live up to its moniker as “The Kapinoy Network”. As the latest addition to IBC's roster of stars, Dingdong confirmed that he wil be headlining TV shows on the network. Avanzado with Rachel Alejandro, Lani Misalucha and Gino Padilla set to hosting in It's Partytime, a musical variety show airing on Sunday afternoon. He will also judges of Avanzado with Gino Padilla, Joey Albert and Paula Bianca in Born to be a Superstar, a reality singing search show contest hosted by a certified singing champion Anja Aguilar, Sam Concepcion, Marvin Ong and Khalil Ramos every Sunday nights at 8:30pm. Apart from TV shows, Dingdong’s contract with IBC-13 (which reportedly more P1 billion) also includes an executive position in the network’s new music department.